No te preocupes, no pienso luchar por él
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Fudou y Kidou han formado una bonita amistad durante estos diez años. Por desgracia Fudou se ha enamorado de su amigo, quien está comprometido. Para suerte de éste, Fudou piensa alejarse de Kidou, quien de ningún modo lo permitirá.
1. Pronto Volverá

**I**

**¡Enhorabuena! ¡Pronto volverá!**

Me la estaba pasando tan bien...

Kidou era tan buen amigo. Solíamos hacer toda clase de cosas juntos; salíamos al cine, a patinar, nos acompañabamos al supermercado, hacíamos viajes a la playa, ¡Incluso solíamos conocer juntos otros lugares y pasábamos las vacaciones!

Yo lo quería tanto.

Esa vez estábamos acomodando las cosas de su garage. El buen Kidou es un hombre bastante ocupado desde que es entrenador del equipo de Teikoku y no se le dan muy bien los trabajos del hogar.

Por fortuna estaba yo.

O al menos eso creía.

Era sábado por la mañana, a la hora en que solíamos vernos. Antes de las nueve y media ya habíamos desayunado y para antes de las diez ya estábamos empezando a sacar cajas y acomodar estantes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto? -Pregunté arremangándome el suéter para disponerme a cargar una pequeña caja que contenía chucherías de la adolescencia. Miraba un anaquel lleno de pintura sin usarse y cientos de pinceles y brochas de todos tipos y tamaños.

-Bueno, -Escuché que decía mientras sacaba cajas más grandes. -Supongo que lo donaré o lo venderé.

Las puso en el suelo y las miró satisfecho con una sonrisa bien marcada bajo sus verdes anteojos.

Sonreí mirándolo.

Él me volteó a ver.

Soplé hacia arriba levantando mi fleco y seguí con mi labor de sacar cajas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? -Me preguntó mientras regresaba al garage abierto y tomaba más cajitas.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. -Respondí sinceramente dándole la espalda mientras tomaba los extremos de las cajas. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti? -Pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Ya estaba a unos pasos de mí, con esa sonrisa bajo los anteojos.

-Para empezar, ¿Nos dará tiempo de terminar? -Pregunté parpadeando, no muy convencido de que eso sucediera.

-Tal vez. -Me respondió.

Sentía sus ojos sobre mí.

Y sentí cómo se me cortaba la respiración. Abrí bien los ojos y me hice para atrás.

Kidou soltó una risita leve y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el suelo.

-Eres un tonto. -Dije irritado golpeándolo con las cajitas en el pecho para que las cargara él.

Kidou gimió y las tomó mirándome.

Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta. Sonreí sin que me viera y tomé más cosas.

Me gustaba mucho estar con él. Lo quería de verdad, estos años en los cuales nos hicimos amigos fueron fantásticos, y ahora... Ahora no quería separarme de su lado.

De pronto sonó su teléfono.

No presté atención.

Seguramente una de tantas llamadas remitiéndole a las compañías de su padre o algo que ver con el equipo.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Seguí cerrando tapas con un ademán leve y apilé una caja sobre otra sin prestarle atención a la llamada, hasta que...

-¡Sakuma!

Escuché.

De inmediato me incorporé y dejé pasmado lo que estaba haciendo. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! -Seguí escuchando. -Desearía tanto que... ¿Es-estás hablando en serio?

Entrecerré los ojos bastante desanimado.

-¡¿Vendrás a casa?

Gritó eufórico.

Me mordí los labios.

-¡Oh, Sakuma! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar que volverás! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte!... ¿La próxima semana?... ¡Entonces te esperaré!

Colgó.

-¡Fudou! ¡Fudou! -Gritó dichoso. Escuché su voz acercarse y de pronto sentí un tirón fuerte en el brazo izquierdo que me hizo despertar.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me alejaba y acercaba contento, como si fuera un niño.

-¡Sakuma vendrá! -Gritaba queriendo llorar. -¡Sakuma por fin volverá!

Sonreí.

-Me da mucho gusto. -Susurré con mi sonrisa pequeña y falsa.

Kidou empezó a reír y me soltó saliendo del garage.

-¡Sakuma! ¡Sakuma al fin volverá!

Yo permanecí en las sombras de aquella casa. Estaba triste, realmente quería llorar.

-Me tengo que ir. -Dije saliendo al exterior. El sol entonces me pareció tan agresivo y poderoso. -Quedé de revisar unos asuntos del trabajo antes de medio día. -No tenía ni fuerzas para hablar, más parecía que exhalaba y se formaban palabras inentendibles.

-Oh, está bien. -Dijo Kidou mirándome con una sonrisa. -Cuídate mucho.

Como solía decirme.

-Gracias. -Dije alejándome de aquel lugar.

Detrás de mí podía escucharlo saltar y reír dichoso. Yo solo quería hacerme a un lado de una vez.

Sakuma era su prometido.

Hacía casi dos años se había ido a Italia y nos había dejado a Kidou y a mí.

Se mantenían en comunicación constante, a veces eran cartas y otras veces eran llamadas.

¿Por qué me dolía? Yo sabía muy bien que Kidou y Sakuma se casarían en cuanto éste volviera de su viaje. Yo mismo había acompañado a Kidou a elegir las argollas y le había ayudado a Sakuma a cocinar la cena donde Kidou pidió su mano.

Yo sabía muy bien que ambos se amaban.

¿Por qué entonces me tuve que enamorar de Kidou? Si yo sabía cuál era mi lugar.

Intenté ser fuerte pero no pude.

Me dolía demasiado.

No había oído el nombre de Sakuma en cuando menos un par de meses, fue extraño, pero en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto y ahora creo que hasta imaginario; Kidou solamente se desvivía para mí.

Me llevaba a donde yo quería, me compraba cosas tan bobas como gorras de estambre y paletas de limón simplemente porque yo hacía un comentario: "Me gustaría tener..." "Me han dado ganas de..."

Nunca con la intención de que a los dos minutos pudiera tenerlo y mucho menos que fuera Kidou quién me lo diera.

Pero, era tan dulce, tan atento. Y sin embargo no creí amarlo, lo seguía viendo como mi amigo.

Incluso por la mañana corría a mi departamento y al abrir la puerta, ya tenía ingredientes para prepararnos un desayuno. Yo no se lo pedía, simplemente nacía en él hacerlo, y yo amaba que eso sucediera.

Y ahora, su prometido volverá.

Y yo simplemente me haré a un lado.


	2. Felicidad

**2**

**Miraré como construye su felicidad**

No había visto a Kidou en casi una semana.

De cierto modo no me preocupaba, sabía que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando todo para la llegada de Sakuma.

Simplemente intenté olvidarme de él, pero me resultaba enfermamente imposible.

Yo había dedicado todo mi tiempo a mi trabajo; hacía meses que no me sentía tan ocupado a propósito; ordenaba papeles, enviaba mensajeros y aprobaba órdenes que no requerían de gran ciencia. Todo a razón para no pensar más en Kidou.

Sin embargo, a los pocos días recibí una llamada suya.

Estaba en plena jornada laboral cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo del suéter. Lo tomé y miré el número.

No me gustó nada lo que vi.

-¿Qué quiere Kidou? -Pensé.

Dudé en contestar, de verdad no quería.

Dejé el teléfono sobre mi escritorio y seguí acomodando papeles.

Éste siguió meneándose unos segundos y se detuvo; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente zumbó y siguió vibrando.

Entrecerré los ojos con una mueca de desagrado y solté los papeles; conocía lo suficiente a Kidou como para saber que si no respondía en diez minutos; él sería capaz de irme a buscar a cualquier lugar que yo frecuentara hasta dar conmigo.

Me quise evitar problemas, y mejor lo confronté.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté una vez que alcé la cubierta y me pegué el teléfono al oído.

-¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó él un poco molesto.

-En el trabajo. -Respondí intentando no enojarme. Menee los ojos hacia arriba y desee que colgara.

-¿A qué hora sales? -Me preguntó menos molesto.

-No sé, tengo mucho, te veo después. -Respondí y colgué al instante.

De verdad no quería tenerlo frente a mí, tal vez era cobarde no darle la cara, pero no quería saber más nada de él.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente me encontré con él.

Cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento para ir a trabajar; Kidou estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Me sobresalté y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté sin dejar de verlo sorprendido.

-Ah, es que han pasado casi cinco días desde que no nos vemos y eso obviamente no está bien. -Me dijo sonriente y me agarró del brazo sacándome de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunté mirándolo confundido.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar. -Me dijo acercándome a su costado y aferrando fuertemente mi brazo. -Quiero que sea nuestro secreto.

-Sí-sí, está bien. -Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Algo en mí sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Tal vez si le decía que tenía que trabajar… Pero obviamente no me creería.

Fuimos en su auto hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto parecía bastante sonriente y no decía nada al respecto del paseo.

Yo simplemente tenía la cabeza baja y miraba mis pálidas manos cubiertas hasta la mitad del dorso por mi suéter. No quería hablar, no tenía ganas.

De pronto sentí que volteaba y me miraba.

-¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó.

-¿Ah? No, nada. No te preocupes. -Mentí.

Separé mis manos y apoyé el codo derecho sobre el borde de la ventanilla cerrada. Recargué la barbilla en la palma de la mano y fingí estar concentrado en cualquier cosa.

Lo hice para que pensara que no estuviera triste.

Nuevamente volteó al frente y siguió conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad; nos detuvimos en una bonita tienda.

-Hemos llegado. -Dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y bajando del auto.

Entorné la vista y pude notar que era una tienda de bodas.

Era lógico.

Me desabroché el cinturón y abrí la puerta temblando.

-Lo mejor será que te ayude. -Susurré tristemente para mí, mirando al asfalto mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y caminé rodeando el auto para subir a la acera y encontrarme con él.

Entramos antecedidos por el sonido de una pequeña campanilla. Y un agradable olor indescriptible como el de las tiendas se esparció por el aire.

Había algunas felices parejas eligiendo argollas, otras más mirando catálogos para decidir sus vacaciones y algunas más estaban eligiendo de entre cientos de modelos diferentes; sus invitaciones de boda.

-Ven, necesito tu opinión en muchas cosas. -Escuché que me decía y me dio un golpe en la espalda para entusiasmarme.

-Claro. -Dije sin interés.

Y con un gran dolor en mi cuerpo.

Nos acercamos hasta el mostrador y tomó una carpeta blanca con un rotulado en cursivas doradas: "Invitaciones"

La abrió y contempló con mueca de satisfacción.

Yo simplemente intentaba no llorar.

-¿Cuál crees que sea más de su agrado? -Me preguntó pasando las hojas enmicadas con bonitos modelos de tarjetitas y sobres incrustados.

-Yo creo que eso deberías verlo con él. -Dije mirando hacia otro lado. -No tardará en llegar y creo que esa clase de cosas deben de verse entre pareja.

Aún no sé como pude terminar de decir la oración sin echarme a llorar.

-Tienes razón. -Me dijo cerrando la carpeta. -Entonces ven.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me llevo rápidamente hasta una mesita con varios modelos de vajillas.

Estaba tan contento que tomaba las cajas y las examinaba minuciosamente, tomaba los platos sueltos y los revisaba intentando pensar en cómo seguramente se verían en el anaquel de su futura casa.

Tomé mis costados con los brazos entrelazados y miraba al suelo de madera color pasta. Quería largarme lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que si las compro ahora será muy precipitado? -Escuché que me preguntaba sin dejar de sostener un bonito plato blanco extendido.

-Yo sigo diciendo lo mismo. -Le respondí mirando a los tazoncitos que se encontraban acomodados monamente en la mesa.

Kidou pareció desilusionarse.

-Al menos veamos lo que podría regalarle. -Sonrió. -¿Te parece?

-Como quieras. -Dije con la mano sobre mi cabello.

Nos acercamos al costado del mostrador y nos sentamos en unos pequeños sillones color verde limón.

Frente a éstos había una pequeña mesita sintética color metal, no más alta que la mitad de mis espinillas, y varios folletos y catálogos sobre ella.

Tomó algunos y miró encantado.

-Vaya, tal vez un viaje a Francia le guste. -Dijo leyendo toda una columna dedicada a la introducción de Paris, con una enorme fotografía de la Torre Eiffel de cerca.

No dije nada, simplemente me enredaba el cabello que tenía en el hombro con el dedo índice y esperaba tristemente a que nos fuéramos.

-Tal vez España... -Empezó a decir más para sí mismo que para mí. -Alemania... nunca me gustó mucho ese país... -Cambió la hoja. -Bélgica... Suiza... ¡Holanda!... No, no me gustaría pasar una luna de miel en Holanda.

Yo escuchaba todo tan atentamente que cada vez más fingía estar distraído mirando hacia otro lado...Así no me vería llorar.

-Tal vez si lo llevo a la playa esté contento.

-Yo creo que estará contento a cualquier lugar donde ambos estén juntos. -Dije limpiándome una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo Kidou como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy valioso.

Cerró el catálogo y se puso de pie. Sentí que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. No era para menos.

-Hora de irnos. -Dijo adelantándose.

Yo me quedé sentado limpiándome el rostro y exhalé.

Me di prisa y lo alcancé mientras él estaba mirando pastelerías del otro lado de la acera.

-El pastel. -Dijo susurrando.

Yo mejor rodee el auto y abrí la puerta para meterme.

Cuando él entró y se colocó el cinturón; parecía tener un semblante de desconfianza en el rostro.

-¿Algo pasa? -Le pregunté cruzado de brazos y piernas con el cinturón ya puesto.

Y con el rostro limpio.

-No, nada. -Me dijo y encendió el auto.

Asentí con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, es cierto. -Dijo alzando el dedo índice con una gran sonrisa bajo sus anteojos. -Lo olvidaba, mañana quiero que me acompañes a ver la iglesia y de una vez veremos si podemos arreglar la hora.

-Tengo trabajo. -Le respondí.

-Entonces pasaré por ti. -Me sonrió. -No hay nada que no tenga solución.

-Por supuesto. -Dije con esa sonrisa pequeña y falsamente entusiasta.

-Gracias. -Me dijo sincera y dulcemente. Me tomó del hombro y suspiró. -Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estar? -Dije intentando mantener mi sonrisa.

Kidou pareció satisfecho y entonces dirigió la vista al frente nuevamente.

Yo voltee el rostro y soporté todo el camino a casa, aquel horrible dolor que crecía cada día que pasaba, y cada momento que pasaba con él.

Mirando de lejos cómo empezaba a construir su felicidad con alguien más que no era yo.

Pero yo era su amigo.

Y esa era mi única función.


	3. Amor

**3**

**Amor**

Durante varios días, Kidou seguía llevándome a ver los detalles de su boda.

Cada vez era más y más doloroso. El ver cómo confirmaba horarios y lugares, el ver como elegía cosas entusiasmado, y el ver como le contaba todo a Sakuma por teléfono.

Sentía que ya no podía más.

Durante una semana y media lo único que hacíamos era ir y venir de lugar en lugar, afinando detalles, cancelando algunas cosas y cambiándolas por otras: Kidou quería que todo fuese perfecto y ahora incluso consultaba a Sakuma por teléfono para que le diera su opinión.

Yo seguía sin entender porqué pasaba por mí a casa o al trabajo.

Varias veces cuando el día había sido exitoso para él y las cosas habían salido de maravilla; detenía el automóvil sin más y me agradecía enormemente que yo estuviera con él.

Mi compañía le era muy valiosa, según decía.

Y yo solamente podía asentir con mi sonrisa falsa.

Mientras por dentro me ardía el corazón.

Después de todo, Sakuma no pudo regresar cuando dijo, y por ello Kidou, aunque estaba triste; veía ese retraso como una valiosa oportunidad de mejorar los detalles de la boda.

Y sin embargo empezaba a notar mi tristeza.

En varias ocasiones reparaba en mi expresión, de verdad intentaba estar bien pero cada vez era más asfixiante.

Y se detenía a preguntar lo que me sucedía.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntaba de pronto al verme de reojo mientras conducía de regreso a casa o en el trayecto a revisar alguna otra cuestión de la boda.

-Nada. No es nada. –Respondía siempre encerrando una mano con otra y con la cabeza baja. –Problemas pequeños, el trabajo, tonterías, pronto pasará.

Yo no sé si estaba satisfecho.

Ni siquiera me importaba.

Recuerdo que para casi el final de la semana, fue cuando decidí finalmente poner distancia.

El día antes de ir a recoger las invitaciones, argumenté que tenía que cubrir otro turno al día siguiente y que era imposible que lo acompañara.

Se puso triste, pero aceptó desganado.

Obviamente que no era cierto, y naturalmente cuando salí de mi trabajo a la hora que me correspondía; no me fui sin antes verdaderamente ofrecerme para cubrir un turno al día siguiente.

Y por ello tampoco lo vi después.

Así fue como empecé a alejarme de Kidou, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y de verdad trabajando por dos personas al día.

Pero de verdad no me importaba, era menos doloroso que acompañarlo y saber que todo ello era para alguien más que no iba a ser yo.

Pero claro, eso jamás podría suceder de todos modos.

Cuando me llamaba y conversábamos, prácticamente me contaba lo que había sucedido durante sus compras, y era igual de doloroso. Intenté cambiar el tema varias veces y aunque lo conseguía; de alguna manera volvíamos sin notarlo al tema de la boda.

Por ello también deje de responder el teléfono.

¿Qué más daba? Igual empezó a dejar de llamarme.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que iba a desaparecer de mi lado por su propia voluntad.

Creí que Sakuma había llegado finalmente y entonces me resigné finalmente a dejar de verlo.

No supe nada de Kidou en casi una semana.

Él no volvió a llamar, no volvió a buscarme ni a casa ni al trabajo.

Era obvio que Sakuma había vuelto y le dedicaba toda su atención a él.

Y se había olvidado de mí.

Finalmente una tarde mientras me dirigía a cubrir un segundo turno; miré hacia un pequeño establecimiento.

Siempre supe que estaba ahí, pero jamás lo había notado.

Se me ocurrió una gran idea, y entré intentando sonreír.

Pero fue casi tan doloroso como cuando tuve la certeza de que Sakuma había vuelto con Kidou.

Entré sosteniéndome los costados con los brazos entrelazados y la cabeza baja mientras mi cabello se encargaba de cubrirme el rostro. Ya había adoptado esa postura tan deprimente a tal punto de hacerlo por simple inercia.

Recuerdo que me senté en una bonita y amplia silla de madera barnizada con el asiento tejido lindamente. Frente a un escritorio lleno de folletos y un agradable sujeto no mayor que yo; quien estaba detrás de él y me miraba muy entusiasmado.

-¿Es esta la primera vez? -Me preguntó felizmente.

-Sí. -Dije soltándome los costados y colocando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla. -Sí, es la primera vez.

-Entonces, déjeme decirle que en cuanto usted lo necesite, podrá hacer efectiva su compra.

Sonreí como no había sonreído en varios días.

Me apoyé entusiasmado en los extremos de la silla e hice el cuerpo para adelante.

-¿De verdad? -Pregunté entusiasmado.

-Así es. -Dijo el vendedor. -Simplemente dígame qué clase de casa quiere, y entonces empezaremos lo necesario para que pueda disponer de ella en el momento que sea necesario.

Y entusiasmado pasé el resto de la tarde mirando catálogos completos de cientos de casas bonitas.

Lejos de aquí.

Y tras una semana de haber visitado aquel lugar; sentía que ya tenía el dinero suficiente.

Estaba dispuesto a elegir una fecha para la mudanza. Pero lo olvidé por compromisos que ya me había hecho en el trabajo. Pasé demasiado tiempo en él que entonces me sentí aliviado.

Pronto todo estaría bien otra vez.

Aunque de Kidou no sabía nada desde hacía dos semanas.

Igual aunque pensara en él, ya sabía que ahora tenía a Sakuma para confirmar todo lo que tan enamorado había elegido para ambos mientras él no estaba.

Ya no había lugar para mí.

Sin embargo, una noche de la tercera semana llegué tarde del trabajo.

Casi a las once de la noche.

Era mi cumpleaños.

Encendí la televisión desganado y me serví un vaso de leche fría.

Me senté en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina y menee mi cabello de adelante hacia atrás mientras miraba las noticias.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Fudou, abre. -Kidou se escuchaba bastante normal.

Exhalé nada contento de escucharlo y apagué el televisor.

Me acerqué a la puerta y giré la perilla esperando ver a Sakuma con él.

Pero entonces vi a Kidou con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña caja blanca atada con una cinta rosa. La tomaba delicadamente con ambas manos y la sostenía frente a él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Dijo alegre y entró a la casa.

Yo no podía creerlo.

-Lo recordaste. -Sonreí cerrando la puerta.

Quería llorar, de verdad quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo querías que lo olvidara? -Preguntó algo acongojado, colocando la caja sobre la barra y sentándose en un banco.

Me miró y cambió su expresión de congoja, por completa preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Preguntó incorporándose de pronto y acercándose a mí.

-Nada. -Dije. -Son tonterías.

Sentí que tenía los ojos llorosos y me los restregué con las mangas del suéter aferradas por mis puños.

Kidou me apartó las manos y me quitó el cabello del rostro.

-No tienes porque estar así. -Dijo dulcemente. -Hoy es tu cumpleaños y debes de estar feliz.

Asentí cerrando los ojos e intentando sonreír.

Me tomó de las muñecas y me acercó a la barra.

Sacó un pequeño y bonito pastel helado de la caja y me miró.

-Antes que nada, Fudou, quiero pedirte una disculpa. -Me dijo tristemente.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunté de pie bastante confundido.

-Me olvidé de ti. -Dijo penosamente. -Te he hecho a un lado en este tiempo, no he preguntado siquiera como has estado, ni siquiera te he llamado. Solamente me he dedicado a los asuntos del compromiso.

"-Incluso casi descuido otras cosas importantes.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. -Dije. -Es tu boda, y nunca es demasiado tiempo para dedicarse a ella.

-Aún así, tú eres muy importante para mí. -Sonrió.

"-Siéntate, tenemos mucho de que platicar.

Esa noche fue tan hermosa.

Reímos y conversamos como tanto solíamos hacerlo.

Fue realmente maravilloso.

Kidou era tan lindo, estaba tan a gusto con él.

Bromeábamos y hacíamos toda clase de comentarios absurdos como tanto solíamos hacerlo.

El pastel helado era tan delicioso, e incluso comimos algo que ambos preparamos porque seguíamos teniendo hambre.

Fue tan divertido.

Y entonces sonó su teléfono.

-Es Sakuma. -Dijo mirándolo.

Desvié la mirada, ya sabía que contestaría.

Mi tiempo se había terminado.

Era una verdadera pena.

-Ya hablaremos después. -Escuché que decía.

Asentí con la cabeza esperando a que se despidiera.

-Por lo pronto dime, ¿Qué haremos en las vacaciones?

Me despabilé por completo al oír la pregunta. Entorné la vista y me encontré con un Kidou sonriente que guardaba su teléfono y recargaba los codos sobre la barra; apoyando su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Mirándome sonrientemente.

-¿Por qué no contestaste? -Pregunté. Estaba demasiado confundido.

-Porque estoy contigo. -Dijo. -Sakuma puede esperar esta y las veces que sean necesarias.

Incluso apagó el teléfono.

Sonreí, casi reía de tan maravilloso que me sentía.

-Kidou. -Dije casi susurrando.

Me estaba dando un lugar que no creía merecer, más bien no entendía qué clase de lugar en su vida era ese.

Sonrió mucho más.

Y entonces continuamos siendo tan felices como estábamos.

Antes de que Sakuma llamara, y mucho antes de recordar que existía siquiera.


	4. El amor de su vida

**4**

**El Amor de su vida**

Una mañana recibí una llamada.

Era bastante temprano, poco antes de las siete y quince.

Era Kidou, y estaba al borde de la euforia.

-¡Sakuma llegará! ¡Por fin estaremos juntos! ¡Por fin nos casaremos, Fudou! ¡Por fin!

Y entonces un horrible dolor atravesó mi corazón.

Empecé a temblar, mis ojos se nublaron y un horrible nudo en la garganta apareció.

Quería gritar y empezar a llorar en ese mismo momento. Pero no pude.

-Qu-que bien. -Titubee. -Me da mucho gusto por ambos.

Y tragué saliva mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Paso por ti en media hora! ¡Tienes que estar aquí conmigo!

Sakuma llegaba a las nueve, y quería vernos a ambos en el aeropuerto.

Claro, era lógico, los tres éramos amigos.

Hace dos años nos había dejado a su prometido y a mí para irse a estudiar.

Y regresa para casarse como lo habíamos hablado.

En verano, ¿Te acuerdas, Kidou-kun?

Cuando un mes antes de que Sakuma se fuera, yo estaba contigo y te había acompañado a elegir las argollas. Cuando estaba entusiasmado de que se casaran y fueran muy felices.

Cuando estaba emocionado porque fuéramos los tres a la playa antes de que Sakuma nos "abandonara", como solíamos bromear con él.

¿Te acuerdas Sakuma-kun?

Cuando yo mismo te ayudé a preparar una cena especial antes de irte. Cuando creías que sucedería algo hermoso y yo fingía no saberlo.

Cuando esa cena que ambos preparamos durante toda la tarde, era aquella en la cual Kidou pediría tu mano sin que tú lo supieras.

Y no paramos de reír y bromear esa velada.

Y yo estaba tan contento de verlos juntos a ambos.

¿Ambos lo recuerdan?

Cuando nos despedimos esa mañana en el aeropuerto.

Cuando dos de nosotros nos quedamos aquí y estaríamos dispuestos y felices de recibir al que se fue. Estaríamos dispuestos dos de nosotros a esperar y a organizar una maravillosa boda en un futuro.

A desear con todo el corazón que el otro regresara y fuéramos tres nuevamente.

Por eso yo no puedo quitarte a tu novio, Sakuma.

Yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que me pasa.

Por eso iré al aeropuerto y te recibiré como tanto soñaba hacerlo.

Y me encargaré de que tú y Kidou sean muy felices juntos.

Yo mismo me haré cargo de que nada más los separe.

Prometo que en menos de un mes ambos estarán casados.

Y yo estaré muy feliz por ambos.

Kidou llegará en menos de diez minutos...

Y será mejor que me de prisa...

Para recibirte, Sakuma.

Como tanto soñaba que lo haría.


	5. Lo he perdido

**5**

**Lo he perdido**

-¡Sakuma! -Gritó Kidou con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakuma, Sakuma, haz vuelto. Estás aquí conmigo. -Decía Kidou llorando de alegría mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo besaba en las mejillas y frente completamente enloquecido.

Sakuma se acurrucaba y reía diciendo su nombre tiernamente.

Y yo los miraba intentando sonreír.

Tras un par de minutos, ambos se separaron y se dieron un beso.

Entonces Sakuma me miró sonriente y se me lanzó con un gran abrazo.

-¡Fudou-kun! -Gritaba enloquecido. -¡Fudou-kun, no sabes como te extrañé!

Lo abracé y lloré sonriendo.

Pero esta vez mi sonrisa esa sincera.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Sakuma. -Dije cuando nos apartamos y le quitaba el cabello del rostro. -De verdad, que me da mucho gusto.

Sakuma me dio un beso en la frente como cuando nos despedimos y regresó con Kidou para tomarse de las manos.

-Y bueno, ya que estamos todos ahora. -Empezó a decir entusiasmado el recién llegado. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún lado? Hace tanto que deseaba pasear con ambos.

-Me parece una excelente idea. -Dijo Kidou dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda con enorme amor.

-Yo paso. -Dije sonriendo. -Tengo cosas pendientes, además yo creo que ambos deben de estar un tiempo solos. Después de todo, pasaron dos años sin verse, y la boda será pronto.

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Es verdad. -Dijo Kidou abrazando a Sakuma. -Tengo tanto que hablar con él.

-Entonces me retiro. -Dije sonriente y le di un gran abrazo a Sakuma.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lado? -Me preguntó éste tomándome del rostro.

Sakuma era tan atento conmigo, siempre había sido así.

Por eso es que no tendría corazón para meterme entre Kidou y él.

-No, muchas gracias. -Respondí lloroso como mis otros dos amigos. -Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Y le di un beso en la frente.

Me despedí de Kidou de lejos como siempre.

Y salí de aquel lugar con mi deprimente posición de zángano.

Estaba tan dolido.

Pero a la vez me daba mucho gusto verlo.

Me sentía tan enfermo, con esa horrible mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba dejar de sentir dolor por verlos juntos, quería volver a ser feliz como antes; pero ya no podía.

Simplemente me hería el verlos tan felices.

Por eso es que inmediatamente me dirigí a la oficina de bienes raíces.

Y compré mi nueva casa.


	6. Alguien más

**6**

**Alguien más**

Dos semanas después de que Sakuma llegara, fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Cuando menos no podría definirlos de otra manera.

Sonaba mi teléfono justo cuando estaba por salir al trabajo poco antes de las ocho treinta.

Era sábado.

-¿Hola? -Contesté. -Sakuma.

Me había llamado porque quería que nos reuniéramos los tres para almorzar.

Intenté decirle que tenía trabajo, pero no aceptó un no como respuesta.

Hacía varios días que ambos habían intentado arreglar un encuentro conmigo, pero yo por supuesto me negaba.

El argumento del trabajo era algo que a Sakuma no convencía y ese día en especial parecía deseoso de verme.

Sin más, tuve que llamar al trabajo y decir que tenía un compromiso urgente. Era entendible, ahora hasta decidía trabajar los sábados y solo para que Kidou no tuviera que buscarme.

Antes de las nueve ya estaba en casa de Kidou, donde Sakuma me había pedido que nos viéramos.

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Resulta ser que desayunamos bastante tranquilos, yo por supuesto estaba intentando que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, de verdad deseaba ver a Sakuma y a Kidou como una feliz pareja; pero no podía.

¿Para qué engañarme a mí mismo?

Sin embargo puse mi mejor actitud para que eso se diera, y tras terminar el desayuno y alzar las cosas; Sakuma y yo nos dispusimos a preparar la comida.

-¡Esta comida debe ser especial! -Decía entusiasmado. -Quiero que sea el comienzo de algo mejor para todos. -Sonreía y nos miraba a Kidou y a mí muy dichoso. -Por ello es que necesitamos muchas cosas.

-Bueno, siempre adoré cocinar. -Dije. -Yo te ayudo.

Sakuma sonrió.

-Entonces Kidou, a ti te toca ir por las cosas.

Kidou asintió sonriente aceptando su destino.

Se despidieron amorosamente tras darle la lista de ingredientes, y entonces nos quedamos Sakuma y yo a preparar y cocinar lo que ya teníamos.

Cuando nos quedamos solos empezó la charla.

-Y, dime Fudou. ¿Hay alguien? -Me preguntó mientras picaba los nabos.

-¿Alguien? -Pregunté confundido mientras tomaba el cuchillo y empezaba a picar zanahorias.

-Sí, alguien. -Me miró sonriente. -Anda, dime. ¿Hay un muchacho?

Me puse rojo y bajé el rostro.

-No. -Respondí tristemente.

Sakuma se entristeció también.

-Pero si tú quisieras,

-No quiero hablar de eso. -Respondí y continué picando la verdura. -Hay ciertas cosas que son más importantes para mí que pensar en estar con alguien.

"-Entre ellas procurar que ambos estén juntos. -Pensé.

Y olvidamos aquella charla para pasar a una más amena, tal como solía ser.

Sin darnos cuenta, habían pasado cuando menos casi tres horas, y no parábamos de hablar.

Me había hecho mucho bien el hablar con él.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono y contesté rápidamente.

-¿Hola? ... ¡Ah eres tú!

Dejé el cuchillo y las verduras y me concentré en la conversación. Aún en la barra de la cocina integral mirando a la pared.

Sakuma parecía emocionado de verme charlar.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos? -Pregunté muy sorprendido de escuchar aquella pregunta, de parte de mi emisor.

Y de improviso y sin que yo lo supiera, Kidou había llegado con una bolsa grande de estraza en los brazos.

-No encontré todos los,

-Shhhhhhh. -Interrumpió Sakuma molesto haciéndole un ademán al recién llegado. -Baja la voz. -Susurró.

Y siguió escuchando.

No podía ver bien a Kidou, voltee un poco pero me di la espalda en cuanto mi llamada volvió a decirme algunas cuantas cosas más.

-Ese lugar me parece bien. -Dije sonriendo. -Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Y colgué con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Es tu novio? -Preguntó Sakuma emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Dije sobresaltándome.

Pude ver levemente al alzar la vista, cómo una aparente y pequeña mueca de desagrado aparecía en el rostro serio de Kidou.

Inmediatamente bajé la vista para seguir viendo a Sakuma a los ojos.

Seguramente había visto mal.

-Anda, ya dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -Sakuma estaba más emocionado que yo mismo si...

-Bueno, no oficialmente. -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakuma sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Oíste eso Kidou? ¡Fudou ya tiene un chico! -Y lo abrazó emocionado.

-No oficialmente. -Le aclaré a Sakuma.

-¿No te da gusto por él, Kidou? -Preguntó Sakuma separándose de él y alzando la cara para verlo.

-Claro. -Dijo Kidou no muy convencido. -Aunque, me sorprende que yo no lo supiera.

No dije nada.

-Ay bueno, Fudou tiene derecho a tener secretos. -Pero Sakuma habló por mí. -¿No es así, Fudou-kun?

Y volteó a verme con ojos brillantes.

-Claro. -Sonreí.

-Bueno, será mejor que terminemos de preparar todo. -Sakuma regresó a la barra conmigo.

Yo miré a Kidou, sentía su mirada clavarse en mí tras aquellos verdes anteojos suyos.

Pero lo ignoré y mejor continué mi trabajo.

La comida fue maravillosa, nuevamente me sentí muy a gusto con Sakuma.

Pero Kidou no parecía del todo muy satisfecho.

Sakuma lo cuestionó un par de veces, y éste argumentó que había recibido una llamada no muy agradable relacionada con el club de soccer del Teikoku.

Por supuesto que no preguntamos más y continuamos charlando.

Sakuma era tan buena persona, tan educado y amistoso.

Que tal vez por ello debí haberle dicho que aquella llamada era de mi agente de bienes raíces.

Poco antes de que la comida terminara, Sakuma se puso de pie y tomó un sobre blanco de una mesita de centro.

-Quiero que tú seas la primera persona. –Sonrió y me extendió la invitación de su boda.

La tomé lo más tranquilo que pude.

Y sonreí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias. –Dije honestamente.

-Sé que estarás ahí, como siempre lo has estado.

Sí, así va a ser.

Porque ambos son amigos míos, y nada va a cambiar eso.

Ni siquiera lo que yo sentía por Kidou.

Al atardecer nos despedimos.

Fui a casa y empecé a empacar mis cosas.


	7. Molestia

**7**

**Molestia**

-Hola. -Respondí la tarde siguiente mi teléfono.

-Fudou, ¿Dónde estás?

Era Kidou.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunté desganado.

Lo último que quería era hablar con él.

-¿Tienes tiempo de charlar conmigo? ¿Podemos vernos?

-No. -Dije. -Estoy muy ocupado ahora.

Kidou no dijo nada.

-¿Estoy siendo inoportuno? -Preguntó.

Lo escuché bastante extraño, parecía sentir culpa por alguna razón.

-No, en absoluto. -Dije queriendo sonar más amistoso. -Nos-veremos después.

Hice una pausa. Realmente dudaba volver a verlo.

-Eso espero. -Dijo un poco acongojado.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakuma? -Pregunté preocupado. -¿Por eso te escuchas así?

-No, Sakuma está bien. -Empezó a decir. -Es-sólo que... -Calló.

-Kidou tengo mucho que hacer, nos veremos luego. -Y colgué.

No entendía nada.

Lo único que deseaba era dejar el apartamento e irme a mi nueva casa.

Tras un par de días, Sakuma llamó.

Debía regresar a Italia para ordenar asuntos de su trabajo, el cual dejó para regresar, y que al ser de casi tiempo completo le exigía algunas cosas no muy favorables.

Ya entendía la tristeza de Kidou.

Nuevamente lo estaba abandonando.

-No te preocupes, Kidou. -Dijo Sakuma mientras acariciaba su rostro. -Volveré en cuanto termine de resolver mis asuntos.

-¿Por qué no vas con él? -Le pregunté a Kidou.

-No, aún tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente aquí. -Me dijo y regresó a Sakuma.

Me respondió un poco molesto, tal vez lo incomodé.

Era lógico, si por Kidou fuera, iría con Sakuma hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero que estúpido fui.

Sakuma me abrazó y besó la mejilla izquierda.

Me deseó mucha suerte con mi inexistente pareja, y deseó volver a verme.

Deseaba que en cuanto volviera, nos reuniéramos y yo llevara a mi pareja para que él y Kidou pudieran conocerlo.

Obviamente que nada de ello iba a suceder.

Porque en cuanto Sakuma regresara, era obvio que yo ya iba a estar muy lejos de las vidas de ambos.

Cuando Kidou y yo vimos alejarse a Sakuma, permanecimos sin decir palabra alguna.

Y cuando vimos el avión partir, siguió reinando el silencio.

Simplemente vi a Sakuma alejarse, y le juré sin que lo supiera, que yo iba a hacer que se casara con Kidou fuera como fuera.

Entonces me alejé.

-¿A dónde vas? -Escuché preguntar a Kidou sobresaltándose de pronto.

-A casa. -Respondí con mi deprimente postura sin voltear a verlo.

-Te llevo. -Me dijo y se acercó a paso veloz.

-No es necesario. -Dije y aceleré el paso.

-¿Estás evitándome? -Preguntó no muy contento.

-No veo porqué habría de hacer tal cosa. -Y entonces aceleré más el paso. -Solo quiero irme, me duele la cabeza, tengo trabajo y tengo que ver unos asuntos.

Y al parecer él se detuvo viendo como me iba solo.

Ya no quería más su compañía, ya había entendido el mensaje.

Todo estaba más que claro, todo estaría bien ahora.

Pero estaba equivocado.


	8. Lárgate

**8**

**¡Lárgate!**

Cuando menos varias llamadas perdidas en dos días.

Y dos mensajes en mi trabajo de su parte diciendo que había estado preguntando por mí.

Sakuma se había ido hace una semana.

Y Kidou se sentía tan desesperado por compañía que ahora me buscaba.

Ignoré todo aquello y me concentré en mi mudanza.

Ya todo estaba listo, el fin de semana estaría instalándome.

Pasaban de las siete de la noche. Ya casi todo estaba en cajas a fuera del apartamento, me había dedicado a ello durante todo el día y ya casi terminaba.

Traía el cabello atado con una cinta en forma de coleta de pony y me había arremangado el suéter, quería facilitar mi embalaje.

Estaba cargando una pequeña caja con chucherías, cuando escuché que se acercaban.

Alejé el rostro y me incorporé.

Era Kidou.

Y no lucía nada contento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó con una mueca de profundo desagrado. Sorprendido, pero sin gustarle en lo más mínimo lo que veía. -¿Fudou, qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy. -Me limité a decir mientras apilaba una caja más ancha que mi tórax, sobre otra.

-¿Cómo que te vas? -Preguntó sin poder creerlo. -¡¿A dónde?

-Al campo. -Dije, y metí algunas cortinas que se habían salido de la caja.

-Pero, Fudou. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde exactamente? -No sabía ni como expresarse.

Lucía tan confundido.

-¡No! ¡Tú no te puedes ir! -Gritó y me quitó una caja.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? -Grité molesto.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Primero me evitas, luego te alejas, después te estás yendo a quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Bueno, hasta dónde yo sé, no tendría porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que yo hago. -Me crucé de brazos y lo encaré.

-Pero esto es absurdo. ¡Soy tu amigo!

-Y por eso no dije nada, sabía que serías incapaz de entender.

Empezamos a discutir de verdad, y fue tan horrible.

-¿Entender qué? Haz cambiado tanto, Fudou. Te desconozco.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que puedes irte.

-No, eso quiere decir que me merezco una explicación.

Y entonces sonó mi celular.

Nos quedamos callados, hasta que lo saqué de la bolsa del suéter y atendí.

-¿Hola? -Pregunté.

Kidou se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya? ¡¿Estás seguro?... ¡Estoy tan agradecido!

"-Sí... Entonces, nos veremos allá. Mañana, ya todo está casi listo, estaré ahí contigo este mismo fin de semana.

"...-Sí, cuídate mucho tú también.

Y colgué sonriente, olvidando por completo que Kidou estaba frente a mí.

-¿Es tu novio, no es así? -Preguntó molesto.

Entrecerré los ojos y guardé el celular sin dejar de verlo.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con ello?

-¿Es él quien te prohíbe que nos veamos, no es así? -Empezó a enfurecerse. -¿Es él quien no quiere que estés conmigo? ¡¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Yo mismo lo decidí! ¡Quiero estar con alguien más que no seas tú! ¡Estoy tan harto de estar contigo todo el tiempo! ¡Tan cansado! ¡Por eso me largo!

-Estás mintiendo. -Dijo Kidou serenándose. -Yo sé que eso no es verdad.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? -Pregunté irritado.

-Tú no puedes estar con él. -Habló herido y me tomó fuertemente de los brazos acercándome a él.

-¿Por qué no? -Pregunté sin dejar de verlo con ojos hostiles.

Me soltó del brazo izquierdo, sin dejar de retenerme del otro; y con la mano derecha se quitó de un jalón los anteojos.

Me miró desesperado a los ojos.

-Tú no. -Habló casi mordiéndose los labios. -Tú no puedes estar con él.

-¡Yo puedo estar con quien quiera! -Grité más furioso que antes. -¡Suéltame!

Lo aparté logrando zafarme.

-¡No permitiré que te vayas entonces! ¡No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado! -Y entonces estiró el brazo prensándome de la muñeca.

Sentí un jalón.

Y después me besó.

Me aferraba fuertemente de la cintura y tomaba mi nuca con una ternura que jamás había visto.

No podía creerlo.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba petrificado.

Pero...

Me zafé y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Vete! -Grité herido y furioso. -¡Vete de aquí! ¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Haré mi vida con alguien más! ¡Vete!

Y entonces sólo pude ver como cerraba los ojos dejando caer lágrimas. Se mordía los labios y se iba velozmente con la cabeza abajo.

Me recargué en la pared y me eché a llorar.

Yo no quería ser su consuelo.

Yo sabía que estaba herido porque Sakuma lo había abandonado otra vez.

Y era lógico que estuviera desesperado.

En todo caso, aunque no hubiera sido así, y de verdad me hubiera besado sabiendo quién era yo...

De igual modo no quiero estar con él.

No es para mí, es para Sakuma.

Por eso me iré con una persona imaginaria, y comenzaré una vida que no se base en más erróneas fantasías.


	9. Hogar

**9**

**Hogar**

Mi nueva casa era de lo más adorable.

Pequeña, acogedora; con muchas flores y macetas. Con ventanas donde la luz entraba en grandes cantidades muy a pesar de ser algo pequeñas y con lindas cortinas transparentes que danzaban al amanecer; con la llegada del sol y el anuncio del viento.

Estaba enamorado de aquel lugar tan lejos de mi antigua casa, en el campo, donde los caminitos eran empedrados, los vecinos estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros, tras verdes praderas y campos de muchos cereales; y donde la única protección eran monas cerquitas de madera blanca que rodeaban las viviendas.

Era todo tan bonito, tan perfecto, tan tranquilo y tan lleno de vida.

El cantar de los petirrojos en los árboles, el paso del viento a través de las hojas y el sonido del agua por entre las rocas de un pequeño y hermoso arroyo.

Podría ser feliz en poco tiempo.

Pero no pude.

Cuando cumplí un mes en aquella bonita casita, tuve una visita no deseada.

Tenía la puerta entreabierta; estaba metiendo mis cosas de jardinería para antes de las nueve y quince de la mañana. Me había hecho el hábito de plantar flores y disfrutaba sentarme a leer en su compañía. Y hasta que estaba por terminar, fue cuando apareció mi maldita visita.

Mientras recogía unos paquetes y frascos para meterlos en una caja de cartón que sacaba cada vez que plantaba algo; en el suelo de madera del umbral de la puerta, pude notar como una sombra se cernía sobre mí, y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados se encontraban a escasos centímetros de mí.

Alcé la vista y lo vi.

Era Kidou.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? -Grité sorprendido, perdiendo el equilibrio y poniéndome de pie al instante pese a que trastabillara.

-Fudou, necesito hablar contigo. -Me dijo tristemente.

-No, yo no quiero. -Contesté hostilmente y tomé el borde de la puerta para cerrarla.

-¡Escúchame por favor! -Kidou gritó desesperado e impidió que la cerrara completamente.

-¿Qué tengo que escuchar? -Pregunté sin interés en que respondiera.

Sólo veía su rostro al otro lado de la blanca puerta de madera.

-He pasado todo este tiempo buscándote. -Comenzó a decir. -Y finalmente te encontré, no quieras que me vaya, no lo haré.

-Él llegará en cualquier momento. ¡No le agradará verte aquí!

-Fudou basta. Ya sé que no hay nadie, sé que él no existe.

No dije nada, estaba tan furioso que me quedé sin palabras.

-¡Vete! -Grité abriendo los ojos horriblemente y empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero Kidou era más fuerte que yo y no pude hacer mucho.

-¡Por favor Fudou! ¡Yo te amo!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No permitiré que digas esas estupideces! -Grité herido.

Me sentía ahora tan ofendido de que me dijera eso.

Que jugara con Sakuma y conmigo.

Que creyera que yo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y fingiera que podríamos empezar una vida juntos.

Pero que estúpido era.

-¡Es verdad! -Gritaba Kidou desesperado. -¡Yo te amo Fudou! ¡Te amo!

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakuma! -Grité llorando, recargando todo mi cuerpo contra la puerta mientras me hacía para atrás. -¡No puedes jugar así con él!

-No estoy con Sakuma, hace mucho lo dejé. ¡Lo dejé porque no lo amaba de verdad! ¡A quien realmente amaba sin saberlo era a ti! -Me gritó llorando.

Me quedé en blanco, no podía creerlo.

Tal vez era una mentira.

Me alejé de la puerta, pero no la abrí.

Kidou lo hizo, pero no entró.

Nos encontramos.

-¿Sabes por qué no fui con Sakuma? -Me preguntó quitándose las gafas y mirándome a los ojos.

"-Porque me di cuenta de que si me iba, no volvería a verte. -Habló intentando no seguir llorando. -El asunto era darme cuenta, de que de verdad dejé de sentir amor por Sakuma.

"-La llamada de la noche anterior... No era porque Sakuma se iba y yo me sentía triste... Era porque estaba herido.

Abrí bien los ojos, pero no sabía ni que decir.

Estaba tan confundido.

-El escuchar que tú estabas con alguien por la tarde... No me gustó para nada.

"-Creí que eran tonterías mías, ideas equivocadas, pero al transcurrir la tarde y parte de la noche, me di cuenta de que el imaginarte con otro me hacía daño. No quería que eso pasara, el solo hecho de pensarlo era doloroso. Me desesperé y te llamé.

"-Al principio creí que estabas con él, de verdad lo creí.

"-Pero al decirme que no era eso, bueno, sentí alivio... Pero no el suficiente como para intentar decirte que deseaba verte.

"-Quería verte y charlar, quería que estuvieras conmigo, quería que me dedicaras tiempo... Aunque me vieras como tu simple amigo.

"-Después me colgaste, y a la mañana siguiente te alejaste...

"-Entonces entendí que mi compañía te parecía fastidiosa... Pero no pude más, debía ir a tu casa y aclarar todo.

"-Debía verlo a él con mis propios ojos para ver si era verdad... Aquella llamada... Aquella mudanza... No sabes como me dolió.

Contuvo el llanto, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos dejando caer más lágrimas.

Estaba temblando, al poco tiempo volvió a abrir los ojos y siguió mirándome.

-Lo acepté... Creí que estaba confundido. Creí que eran simples celos y que pasaría con el tiempo.

"-Hace un par de semanas fui a Italia y busqué a Sakuma... Hablé con él de frente, y le dije que no me casaría con él.

Desee matarlo en ese mismo instante.

De verdad desee matarlo, matarlo y gritarle herido que yo no hubiera permitido tal cosa de haberlo sabido.

-Me enamoré de ti sin saberlo... Claro, que no me di cuenta antes hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Muy tarde, sí muy tarde. -Susurré sin parpadear.

-Te he estado buscando... Di contigo finalmente, y en al menos un par de días que he ido y venido en auto de tu casa a otra, jamás vi a ese alguien.

"-Y no sabes lo aliviado que me siento.

Sin embargo no sonrió, seguía igual de lamentable que antes.

-Ya te puedes ir. -Dije parpadeando finalmente y tomé otra vez el borde de la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No me pidas eso! -Gritó desesperado y tomó mis manos sobre la puerta.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente. -Dije fastidiado. -Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, ahora ya puedes irte.

-No, dije que no te perdería.

-Pero yo no te quiero. -Mentí.

-Eso no es verdad Fudou. -Empezó a decir aún más dolido.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza.

-Yo sé que me amas, sé que si ambos estamos juntos entonces,

-¡Tú crees que es muy fácil! -Grité furioso abriendo los ojos de golpe y alzando el rostro para encararlo. -¡Yo le jure a Sakuma que ustedes dos estarían juntos fuera como fuera! ¡Se lo prometí sin que él lo supiera! ¡Sakuma es mi amigo! ¡Yo no pienso robarle a su novio! ¡No pienso ocupar un lugar que a él le pertenece!

-Pero él y yo,

-Fue mi culpa Kidou. -Dije seriamente. -Fue mi culpa, debí haberme alejado a tiempo. Solo así ahora estarían casados y tú no estarías confundido.

-Yo no estoy confundido, Fudou.

-Claro que lo estás, a quien de verdad amas es a Sakuma, pero te dieron celos de que yo pudiera estar con alguien... De que tu amigo estuviera con alguien...

"-Pero ahora que ves que estoy solo, ahora puedes percatarte de que no sientes nada, más que amistad... La misma amistad que hubo y siempre habrá, la misma amistad que siempre debió de haber sido.

"-E irás a Italia a pedirle perdón a Sakuma diciéndole que cometiste un error, y él llorando te abrazará y perdonará... Te perdonará porque ambos se aman.

"-Y será su boda... Y yo estaré ahí porque soy su amigo, y porque quiero ver con mis propios ojos como su felicidad se construye... Porque es mi única función, porque yo lo juré.

"-Y en cuanto esa boda se haya efectuado... y ambos estén desviviéndose el uno por el otro...

"-Entonces me podré ir en paz, y me alejaré de ambos para que puedan ser felices.

"-Así de simple Kidou... Esa es mi única función. Ese es mi lugar.

Pero Kidou negó con la cabeza tristemente sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-Se te hace tarde. -Dije y volví a intentar cerrar la puerta.

-Yo no quiero a Sakuma. ¿Qué parte de eso no quieres entender?

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo, Kidou. -Hablé seriamente otra vez. -Aún cuando Sakuma no te ame, aún cuando estés seguro de quererme a mí y no a él... Yo no quiero estar contigo.

Y cerré la puerta finalmente.

Él se echó a llorar tras ella.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Quería que se fuera... Quería que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

Así lo hizo, se fue...

Y no volví a verlo.


	10. Caricias

**10**

**Caricias**

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba recostado sobre el suelo, a centímetros de la puerta.

Me había quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

Recordé la pelea de la mañana anterior con Kidou, y sentí un horrible dolor en el corazón.

Me arrastré para apoyarme en la puerta, y así ponerme de pie.

De Kidou ya no supe nada.

Creí entonces que había entendido y se había marchado para buscar a Sakuma y reconciliarse.

Esperaba entonces la fecha de la boda.

Pero no fue así.

Una mañana, pasando la semana, Kidou volvió a casa.

Lo vi acercarse, pero permanecí en la puerta sin intentar cerrarla.

Creí que venía a indicarme algo sobre Sakuma, o tal vez a disculparse por su inconsciente y absurdo arranque de desesperación.

Creí que venía a disculparse por haber actuado tan salvajemente y por haber dicho incoherencias.

Subió los dos escalones del pórtico y se paró frente a mí.

-¿Cómo está Sakuma? -Pregunté. -¿Le han dado ganas de casarse ya, o hasta la fecha indicada?

-No bromees así. -Me respondió.

-No estaba bromeando. Estaba preguntando.

-No vine por,

-¿Entonces a que has venido? -Lo interrumpí.

-A aclarar todo. -Me dijo.

Sonreí satisfecho.

-Muy bien, empecemos, acepto tus disculpas, no te preocupes, sé que todo lo que dijiste fue un arrebato, sé que estabas confundido... No te preocupes, por algo somos amigos.

Kidou parecía no poder creerlo.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hice. -Respondió hostilmente. -Vine a decirte más seguro, que no habrá boda.

-Entonces eso es todo.

-Ni tampoco pienso perderte a ti.

Entonces se adelantó y me besó nuevamente.

Me sujetaba de la espalda acercándome contra su pecho, sujetaba mi cabeza y me besaba lentamente.

Mis ojos no podían cerrarse.

No podían cerrarse y no sabía porqué.

Y entonces me besó de forma diferente, como si aquel beso pasara de la ternura al amor.

Entonces me di cuenta de aquella realidad.

Cerré los ojos.

Y rodee su cuello mientras él me besaba más y más enamorado.

Permanecimos así un tiempo desconocido, y entonces me llevó en brazos hacia arriba tras cerrar la casa.

Me sentía adormecido, extrañamente adormecido.

Cerró la puerta lentamente.

Y me recostó sobre la cama.

La sentí tan suave y cómoda, pese a mi adormecimiento.

Apoyó la rodilla derecha y se inclinó para seguir besándome.

Se recostó sobre mí, lo acaricié del rostro y nuca, sintiendo su cabello suelto y escuchando su respiración.

Me besaba lentamente, deseaba abrazarme y no soltarme.

Me susurró que me amaba y le correspondí sin dejar de adormecerme.

Y empezó a bajarme el suéter.

Me besaba el cuello con amor.

Y cerré los ojos.

Esa tarde, mientras el sol se alejaba, fue el primer hombre en mi vida.

Y yo fui el primero en la suya.

De eso estoy seguro.

Me besó y acarició sin dejar de susurrarme que me amaba.

Sin dejar de abrazarme y sentirme, sin dejar de sentir mi respiración, mis besos, mis caricias, mis susurros o los latidos de mi corazón.

Me hizo el amor, dulce y educadamente.

Jamás me hizo daño alguno, jamás sentí dolor o brusquedad.

Todo lo que sentí fue infinito amor y ternura hacía mí.

Y cuando lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos y acercarme a su pecho. Entonces empecé a llorar sonrojado.

Y besó mi cabeza.

La tarde reinó afuera de mi habitación.

Las cortinas se elevaron por sobre nosotros. La oscuridad empezaba a emerger de los rincones y la luz entraba como último adiós.

Suspiré.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Cerré mis ojos.

Y caímos dormidos.

Permanecimos abrazados, sin separarnos, sin alejarnos.

Solos, en aquella naciente oscuridad.

Y aún así, juntos.

Ya nadie podría separarnos ahora.


	11. Juntos para siempre

**11**

**Juntos para siempre**

Desperté.

Y no podía creerlo.

Aún estaba entre los brazos de Kidou.

Me eché a llorar y lo abracé más fuerte, acurrucando mi cabeza contra su pecho y el cabello intentando taparme el rostro.

Sentí como Kidou me rodeaba fuertemente y besaba mi cabeza.

-No pasa nada. -Me susurró dulcemente

-No sabes, -Empecé a decir. - No sabes lo feliz que soy.

Jamás creí que algo así pasaría entre ambos. Lo más que aspiré algún día, fue que él me quisiera.

Y ahora, ahora me tenía entre sus brazos una hermosa mañana tras haber hecho el amor.

Recuerdo que fue la mañana más bonita de mi vida.

Preparamos un desayuno juntos, tal como solíamos hacerlo hasta hace un par de meses.

Estuvimos conversando y bromeando, tal cual solía ser. A excepción de una pequeña diferencia.

Kidou me tomaba del rostro y besaba mis labios.

Y yo le correspondía profundamente enamorado.

Me abrazaba, me protegía. Me sentía tan a salvo en sus brazos.

Y yo parecía tan indefenso y adorable.

Finalmente dejé aquella casita con su ayuda.

Estuvimos en ella cuando menos un par de noches antes de que él me comprara una para ambos.

Quería que viviéramos juntos.

Y quería que nos casáramos.

La tarde en la que terminamos de instalarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar, exactamente diez días después de haber comenzado nuestra relación; me propuso matrimonio.

Me dio una bonita argolla que había comprado sin que yo me diera cuenta por supuesto.

Y acepté en el medio del pasto de nuestra nueva casita de campo.

Nos casamos al mes siguiente.

Sólo él y yo en una bonita capilla.

En un lindo atardecer de otoño.

Nos casamos y fuimos tan felices.

Comenzamos nuestra vida juntos.

Él seguía siendo director del equipo de Teikoku, y yo me encargaba de ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

Adoraba cuando sus chicos venían inesperadamente a casa y ambos preparábamos una cena para todos ellos.

Nos la pasábamos tan bien.

Y finalmente, tras casi un año de casados.

Nos iremos a vivir a otro lugar.

Lejos de aquí.

Y seguiremos siendo tan felices como ahora.


End file.
